


金/稲/英/爆/炒/李/娣/努

by yuiconnor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuiconnor/pseuds/yuiconnor
Summary: （就是一些黄色废料）（注意避雷）（李帝努今天晚上就被干的嗷嗷的）
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Kim Doyoung | Doyoung/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	金/稲/英/爆/炒/李/娣/努

（就是一些黄色废料）  
（注意避雷）  
（李帝努今天晚上就被干的嗷嗷的）

李帝努下了课就赶到金道英工作的地方。当值的警察确实很难有空可以接待自己，李帝努也知道，现在大学生的身份，出入成年人的办公场所，也着实有些心虚。  
前台的妹儿问说两个人关系的时候，他在表格上正正经经的写了弟弟。让小妹多看了他一眼。

李帝努在走廊上等金道英出来，但是真的见到了人，李帝努却不知道怎么开口说话。两个人挨在一起的氛围有些奇特，又有些尴尬。周遭也一点声音都没有。李帝努很久没有见到金道英了，记得小时候第一次遇到他的时候，金道英特别喜欢摸自己的头，高出了他一个半头。金道英的表情总是温温柔柔的，那时候居然会龌龊的想，总有一天要把他压在身下，因为他真好看。

可是谁能想到，时隔三年再次遇到是在酒吧。李帝努和朋友第一次去首尔市中心最有名的嗨吧见识见识。自己鼓起勇气拿了杯威士忌站在金道英面前，以一个男人的身份敬了他一杯。可曾谁想自己就那么一杯啤酒的量，打肿脸充胖子了。在金道英的面前胡言乱语，然后不省人事了。李帝努迷迷糊糊中感觉自己被带到了一张很软又很舒服的床上，搂住身边那个很像金道英的人吻了上去，两个人就稀里糊涂的做了，但是被压在身下干到第二天起不了身的却是自己。

醒来了以后床头是一张字条：  
下次见了，JENO。我的电话是XXX-XXX-XXXX。 ——金道英

脑袋轰隆就炸了。李帝努，那个十六岁的时候发誓要搞到金道英的男人，居然就这么把自己交了出去。我他妈的可不是个受。

可是又有什么办法呢。

李帝努单手撑在墙上堵住金道英：“所以今天晚上，能陪我喝一杯吗？”假装做出一副很酷的样子，可是大学生始终无法和一个经受过社会毒打的警察相提并论，还是太嫩了。“然后再被我草吗？”金道英脱口而出。说完就笑了，自己平时也不是个轻浮的人，可是每次见到这个可爱的男孩子，就想好好教育他。

李帝努愣在那里，不知道该说是还是不是。确实挺想庆幸的时候被，啊不，艹他一次的。可是不喝一杯吗，自己也不敢。能不能借酒壮胆啊大佬。

“其实也不需要出去喝一杯”金道英撇嘴，“要不要现在陪我解解压？”凑到李帝努的耳边，用有些诱惑的语气，边从兜里掏出手铐顺溜的把两个人的手拷到了一起，又把原本搭在手挽上的西装外套盖在两个人连在一起的手挽上，起身就拉着猎物往厕所里。

李帝努却半宿说不出一句话，只能乖乖的跟着，或者说不得不跟着。完了完了完了，到底是谁吃谁啊。懊恼的同时又没办法主动做些什么，只能等隔间门锁上的一瞬间先一步把金道英压在隔板上吻了上去。

李帝努的吻是青涩的，带着情欲又没有章法，舌头撬开金道英的嘴，一路横冲直撞的让金道英感到新鲜。金道英一边享受着这样粗暴的吻技，一只手不安分的去褪开李帝努的运动裤，捏了捏少年的屁股寻着屁股去了。另一只手则带着李帝努的手一起攥住他勃起的肉韧撸动。就没在清醒的状态下受到过这么大的刺激。不自觉的发出嘤嘤呜呜的声音。金道英轻轻碰触李帝努的褶皱小心翼翼的伸了一只手进去，模拟着下体的性交动作在湿热的下体里进进出出，从一指变为两指。

“舒服吗？”金道英一下一下的拧着手腕在甬道里旋转。

"恩.."李帝努觉得羞耻，没办法回答这种问题，但是又停不下来。晕，又从主动变成被动了，靠在金道英的肩膀上喘着气的人儿却没办法生气。李帝努没办法说出能不能艹我这种话，眼睛却瘪红了。手掌在金道英的身上乱摸，舌头窜进了哥哥的耳朵。

感觉前戏做得差不多了，金道英以一个红掌印回馈李帝努的屁股蛋儿，把人翻身直直的顶了进去。起先温柔的抽送了几下让身下人习惯，随后便更粗鲁的顶入自己的浴火。金道英对于噗叽噗叽交合的声音特别满意，拷在一起的手腕又方便他把顶远的小屁股再次拽向自己，让对方完全接受自己。

“啊——啊——” 李帝努瞬间绷直了后备，直肠壁被磨的滚烫。脑海里突然浮现出上一次的场景，虽然自己仍然有点抵触自己被压在身下，但是身体却好像做好了十足的准备，甚至带着渴求，一下一下的迎合金道英的律动。太荒唐了...

李帝努的呻吟变成了金道英最好的猛药，意志力也渐渐模糊。金道英最后冲刺的时候，另一只手掐着李帝努的肩膀，想要把静夜射到最里面，让他想起上次是如何求欢的，记得这次又是怎么主动来找他的。

金道英拔出了下体，示意李帝努帮他清理干净。而身下的人也乖乖的含住金道英半勃起的阴茎，带着他的体液和自己的静夜。金道英看着他把自己舔干净了，才解开了两个人扣在一起的手铐，开心的捏了捏身下人儿的脸。

“嘿嘿，下次见，小可爱。”

金道英没想到他的小可爱会不挣扎，更想不到他的呻吟会那么蛊惑，嘴角不自觉的上扬。不自觉的回味刚才。

李帝努又一次被上了，还渐渐似乎接受了这样的设定......


End file.
